What I like about you
by jj88lizziefan
Summary: When Taylor visists her sister Hayle she gets more than she bargined for meeting Brooke HIATUS BUT WILL BE BACK!
1. Chapter 1

Taylor paced outside Hayle's door and took a deep breath before knocking on it slowly. There was a distant sound of some movement and the light around the key hole disappeared which meant someone was looking through it. And yet the door didn't open. She knocked again and finally, the door opened.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?" Hayle asked as she hugged her older sister.

Taylor shrugged and smiled "Can't a girl come and see her baby sis without there being a reason?"

Hayle nodded her head "Yes she can, come in." She said as she opened the door more and let her in "But you, you don't just come to see someone, there is always a reason."

"Ok, there is a reason why I came here." Taylor said sighing.

Hayle put her hand on her hip and tilted her head.

"I kinda got fired." Taylor said quickly

Hayle's eyes widened "Taylor!".

"It wasn't my fault." Taylor said shrugging her shoulders.

"Taylor!" Hayle repeated again.

"I didn't mean it."

Hayle sighed "You were doing so well, Tay." Hayle said looking at her sister sadly "What happened?"

Taylor smiled and put her arm around her younger sister "I sort of got drunk while I was working."

Hayle raised her eyebrow "Sort of?"

"Ok, I did get drunk while I was working. But it wasn't my fault, the customers said have one for yourself, so I did." Taylor said with a smile "Like twelve times."

"Taylor! I can't belive this, why couldn't you just stick to the job without getting in any trouble, what are you going to do now?"

Taylor grinned and sat down on the couch "Stay with you."

"For how long?" Hayle asked.

"How long is a piece of string?" Taylor replied with a smile.

Haylor laughed and shook her head, no matter how much her sister did bad things, she could never stay mad at her for long. "Ok, if I let you stay here, you have to promise me that you will go out and find a job." She said shooting Taylor a look.

Sighing, Taylor nodded her head "Fine, I promise you that I will go and look for a job." She smiled "After a week...or five." She finished off with a giggle.

Hayle sighed and sat next to her sister and looked at her adorably "If you were anyone else I'd kick you out right now."

"I know and I love you for that." Taylor said as she hugged her sister.

They were interrupted by the voice of Brooke Davis "Honey I'm home!" Brooke said as she walked through the door "Oh, who is the hottie?" Brooke asked as she bit her lip and looked at Taylor up and down.

Hayle jumped up and grabbed Brooke "Brooke, this is my sister Taylor, and please don't call her a hottie it will go to her head."

Brooke just rolled her eyes and walked over to Taylor who was now standing up, she nodded her head and flashed her dimples "Hey."

Taylor smiled "Hey." She looked over at Haylie and winked causing Hayle to shriek.

"No! No, you guys stop it now!"

"Stop what?" Brooke asked as she continued to stare at Taylor, who was staring right back at her.

Hayle raised her hands "Stop checking each other out! It's bad enough that I'm gonna be living with two crazy girls." Hayle said with a laugh "But I can't be doing this, you two stop looking at each other like that. "

Brooke rolled her eyes and slung her arms around her "Tutor girl, relax,"

"It's bad enough when you check out the guy who emptys the juice machines..."

"He's so hot!" Brooke shouted interrupting then smiled sheepishly and looked away.

Taylor laughed at how the two interacted "What is there to do around here for fun anyway?" She asked as she walked over to the spot that they where both at.

Brooke ginned and opened her mouth to say something but stopped and rolled her eyes as Hayle shot her a look.

"You can help me and brooke study for our test." Hayle suggested.

"No way, no testing!" Brooke answered with a horrified look on her face.

Taylor and Hayle laughed at her and she frowned then a slow smile began to form causing Hayle to shake her head

"No, Brooke, I know that smile and whatever you are thinking, isn't happening." Hayle responded sternly.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Taylor's hand "We are having a party, cutie." 

Taylor smiled and nodded her head "Awesome, let's go get the booze!"

Brooke squealed and nodded her head.

"Guys no, come on it's a school night, we can't."

"Boo hoo, we need a party for me." Taylor said smiling and brooke nodded hear head

"Totally." She said with a smile.

Hayle shook her head "No."

Brooke whispered something in Taylor's ear and they both grinned before looking at Halye with sad looks.

Turning away Hayle shook her head "That isn't going to work guys!"

"Tutor girl!" Brooke said pouting.

Taylor smiled thinking it was the most adorable thing. Her eyes began to wonder and she was now blatantly checking Brooke out. she is so hot she thought to herself.

Brooke caught Taylor looking at her and raised her eyebrow at her causing Taylor to blush slightly. Brooke giggled and leaned forward.

"Don't sweat it, I think your hot too." She whispered into Taylor's ear.

"Brooke!" Hayle screamed

Brooked pulled back and rolled her eyes "What?"

"Will you please stop checking out my sister."

"I don't mind." Taylor answered grinning at her sister.

Hayle shook her head and moved towards them, placing herself in between them "If I let you guys have this party, will you please just stop winking and drooling over each other."

"Say it first." Brooke said playfully.

"Ok, you guys can have a party."

Both girls squealed and hugged Hayle.

"Come on Turtorsis, you need to get the booze." Brooke said dragging Taylor out with her.

Hayle smiled at the fact that Brooke had already given her a nickname, as un original as it was, it was still sweet.

"Hey, wait, this is only a small party!" Hayle shouted from the door."

"Yeah, small party." Taylor shouted back from down the hallway. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You are you guys serious?" Haley shouted as Brooke and Taylor unloaded all of the alcohol that they had bought.

Taylor looked at her sister and raised her eyebrow "What?"

"All of that!" She responded sighing "Tigger, please promise me that this is going to be ok." She said resting her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"It'll be fun." Brooke answered with a wave of the hand.

Taylor smiled "So what are the guys like around here?"

"Ugh, not even worth talking about." Brooke answered and Haley nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I guess I'll just need to stick to the girls then." Taylor said grinning at Brooke.

"Taylor!" Haley warned.

Rolling her eyes Brooke put her arm around Taylor "Don't worry tutor sis, she is just bitter cause her marriage is kind of failing."

"Brooke!"

"You know, I really should hook up with Nathan everyone else has." Brooke said with a smile, and looked down at Hale winking.

"She's right when she says everyone, isn't she Hale's." Taylor said smirking.

"I'd like it alot better if we stop talking about my husband in this way." Haley responded sternly

"Oh my god, wait!" Brooke squealed and turned to face Taylor "You and Nathan?"

She nodded and Haley laughed, shaking her head "Let's not talk about that right now."

"Was he good?" Brooke asked with a grin.

Taylor opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Haley "Brooke, how about you make some drinks up?"

"It's five in the afternoon." Taylor informed her.

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Haley asked laughing.

Brooke and Taylor shrugged and Brooke got up. Haley sighed and buried her head in the crook of Taylor's neck "I can't believe I let you two do this, you know this place is gonna be trashed."

"Relax, sis I won't let that happen."

Brooke nodded her head "Yeah, and if she does I'll kick her ass."

"You doing anything to my ass is just fine." Taylor said with a wink.

Haley shook her head "You two are unbelievable."

Taylor smiled "It's part of my charm."

"Oh yeah, and what charm is that?" Haley asked.

Shrugging Taylor smiled "The one that charmed Nathan."

Brooke giggled and Haley pouted "Guys stop!"

"Tutor girl, you need to relax have a drink." Brooke said as she handed Haley and Taylor each a glass.

"What is in it?" Haley asked

Taylor laughed "Just drink it."

Brooke grinned "I so have the best idea!"

"The last time you had an idea, I ended up in jail." Haley responded sarcastically.

Brooke shrugged "You look good in orange."

Three hours later

"Ok, I so wish I didn't have that idea." Brooke whined as she sat back on the couch next to Taylor.

Taylor nodded her head "Yeah, why did we need to get her drunk, she was funny for like two seconds now it's annoying."

The two girls looked over at Haley who was trying to get any alcohol out of the already empty bottles.

"Tutor girl there is nothing there."

Haley gasped "Look! Here I got some."

Taylor rolled her eyes and went over to her and put her arm around Hayle's shoulder "Come on, let's get you some sleep."

Haley pushed away from Taylor's grip "No, I'm totally fine." She said stumbling

"Yeah, you look totally fine." Brooke laughed

"Brooke! Your my bestest friend ever." Haley shouted as she launched herself on top of Brooke.

"Let's see if you still think that in the morning when your hung over." She said smiling as she pushed some strays of hair out of Haley's eyes.

"I can't believe she actually drank as much as she did." Taylor laughed as she looked at all of the empty bottles that Haley pretty much all drank.

"Right, I know." Brooke giggled "We should have just had a party at least she would have just went in her room and protected her math books."

"Hey, I resent that." Haley slurred in Brooke's ear and slapped her on the arm.

Brooke rolled her eyes and slowly tried to get herself up from underneath Haley. Taylor got up and walked over to the couch and helped Brooke up, reaching her hand out for Brooke to take. Brooke grabbed it and stumbled as she got up leaving the two of them inches apart. Brooke stared into Taylor's eyes then down to her lips before moving away slowly. Her usual confidence falling away from her suddenly.

"What do you want to do?" Taylor asked speaking softly "It's still early."

Brooke nodded and looked over at Haley then laughed. She was now asleep and the two girls suddenly felt in a position of great power. Giggling Brooke took a hold of Taylor's and and dragged her to the bathroom picking up the toothpaste and crouching down to the side of Haley on the couch.

"Tutor girl" She laughed and shook her lightly. "Wake up." She said a little louder but there was still no reaction.

Taylor grinned and took the toothpaste from Brooke and then squeezed some onto Haley's hand. She then started to ticklw her face. In her sleepy state Haley tried to wipe away the source of discomfort and got it all across her face. Muffling her laughter Brooke added more toothpaste to her hand and lightly stroked Haley's nose. She obliged to Taylor and Brooke's humour by wiping it. The two girls started to laugh as they looked at the state her face was in.

As their laughter got louder Haley woke up with a scream making them laugh even more "What are you two laughing at?" She said gaspng slightly.

"Nothing." Taylor replied in between laughter "Go back to sleep."

Haley shrugged and then closed her eyes and the two girls began to crack up again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Haley woke up somewhat hung over. She tried to get up, the sudden sharp pain causing her to moan slightly. She refused to open her eyes at first, but after several attempts, she managed to open them.

A few minutes later she took a deep breath and shot up quickly.

"Ah, crap that wasn't a good idea." She said to herself wincing again at the pain. Her head was throbbing. Slowly she made her way to the cabinet to get some advil.

Her headache only got worse when she heard the voices of Taylor and Brooke from outside. She looked down at her watch and chuckled wondering how the hell they were up so early.

The door opened and Taylor was first in view with Brooke on her shoulders, Haley shook her head then cursed herself mentally. Hangovers really sucked.

"You are up early." She said softly.

Brooke shook her head "Nah, we were out late." She said waving a half full bottle of wine in her hand.

"You guys went out?"

"Well since you decided to drink all of our booze we had to." Taylor smirked.

Haley frowned "I can't even remember last night, what happened?"

"Nothing, you drank, then crashed." Taylor answered with a shrug.

"Tutor girl can drink." Brooke chimed in taking a drink of the left over wine in her hand.

Haley smiled but then scrunched up her nose "Hey, can you guys smell mint?"

Taylor started to crack up and Brooke spat out the wine that was in her mouth.

"You two are weird..." Haley trailed off and walked away "I'm taking a shower, we have school to go to Brooke!"

Frowning Brooke slid down from Taylor's shoulders handing her the bottle "There is no way I'm going to school today."

Taylor nodded and took a sip of the wine "She's really hung over huh?"

The both looked over at Haley who was standing with her eyes closed trying to get some advil out of the pack but was failing and dropping them all on the floor.

"Yeah, it's kinda our fault too." Brooke responded with a sad smile .

"We didn't force it down her neck." Taylor reasoned "If we told her to jump of a bridge would she do that too?"

Brooke shrugged "I dunno, let's try that next."

Taylor laughed and slung her arm around Brooke frowning "We are all out." She said waving the empty wine bottle around.

"We totally need some more." Brooke answered nodding.

They were interrupted by a small scream, the looked over and started to laugh

"What did you do to my face?" Haley asked coming out of Brooke's room.

"We didn't do anything." Taylor responded and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you done it." She said giving her a dimply smile.

Waving her hands in the air Haley smirked "I don't wanna know."

"I don't think you should go to school, Hales." Taylor spoke seriously.

Brooke agreed "Mhm, one day wont hurt."

"Maybe, I mean I guess I could do with some more sleep, that couch isn't good for sleeping."

"Your telling me." Taylor said sadly.

"Aww, you know, you can always sleep with me." Brooke said with a wink.

Haley groan and walked over to her room "I'm sleeping, don't do anything to me."

For the remainder of the morning Taylor and Brooke talked about anything and everything. They really had so much in common. Taylor was like an older version of Brooke. A hot older version.

Haley woken up at noon but stayed in bed for another thirty minutes lying there hoping to fall asleep. At least if she was alseep she wouldn't have to deal with the headache. After a few more minutes she figured that it was no use, she wasn't going to get any more sleep. She made her way out of her room and smiled at her sister and Brooke who were currently on the couch laughing about something.

She made out like she couldn't, but she could deal with the flirting. This was Brooke and Taylor. Flirting is like what they did. She would find it weird if they didn't do it. She was glad they were getting on so well.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she sat down next to them.

"Can't tell you that." Taylor said

"All confidential." Brooke answer with a nod.

"You told her about my hen night didn't you." Haley asked looking over at Brooke.

Brooke smiled then nodded "It wasn't my fault, I was like forced."

"It's ok, I'm going to forgive you." Haley said with a smile "One, because I'm a very nice person and two, I'm on alot of pain killers right now they must be making me dilusional."

Both girls laughed and rolled their eyes.

"I have something that will take your headache away." Taylor grinned.

"What?"

Brooke giggled and put her arm out "This."

Haley's eyes widened "Vodka?"

"The thing that kills a hangover is to drink again." Taylor answered giggling.

"Mhm, it's a fact." Brooke nodded.

"I can't, even if I wanted too..." Haley said rubbing her head "I would just be sick, and I'm not in the mood to drink."

"You will be after the first three." Brooke said smiling.

It was obvious that Taylor and Brooke were both drunk. Any one of them was tough to handle at the best of times, never mind with alcohol in their system. So when you put two in the equation and add in alot of alcohol, Haley felt that she had to have a little dutch courage.

"You know, when you two decide to stop drinking, you'll so be paying for all of this." Haley smirked "And I can't believe I'm saying this but if I'm going to be living with you two, I think I'll need alot of this, so give it here."

Taylor and Brooke giggled and handed her the bottle. Closing her eyes, she took a quick chug then slowly swallowed it with much difficulty.

"Actually, I changed my mind." She said getting up "I'm going to take a bath or take a walk, get away from you two lunatics."

"Your no fun!" Brooke whined and Taylor started to scream and jumped up on the couch.

Brooke and Haley raised their eyebrows at her and gave each other weird looks "What the actual fuck?" Brooke asked.

Taylor pointed to the floor as she jumped up and down on the couch "A rat, there's totally a rat in here!"

Brooke jumped up on the couch and into Taylor's arms "Eww, tutor girl go and get it!"

"She is probably just seeing things, look there is no rat." Haley laughed.

Taylor raised her eyebrow "Oh yeah? Then what is that thing at your feet then?"

Haley looked down and screamed jumping up on the couch and joing the two of them.

"How do we get it away?" Brooke asked holding on even more to Taylor who had no problem with it.

Haley looked at her sister "Taylor, you are the oldest, you get it away."

Smirking she shook her head "Hell no!"

Haley smiled and jumped off the couch and ran over to the door quickly she turned and smirked "I'm not doing it, one of you guys will have to."

With that she walked out and closed the door behind her. Looking at each other frowning they shrugged.

"You do it!" They said together at each other.


End file.
